


Dancing in the Rain

by LouOfTheDead



Category: South Park
Genre: Bullying, Explicit Language, Illnesses, M/M, References to Depression, References to Illness, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouOfTheDead/pseuds/LouOfTheDead
Summary: Tweek Tweak was only 3 years old, when he was diagnosed with a terminal illness, this illness made his body very weak, and fragile, he grew up, looking through the world from the hospital window, after twelve years of being in a confined hospital room, he finally gets to go back home with his family, and finally gets to experience life as a normal teenager, and go to a public school, where he meets, some interesting people, including a reserved dark haired boy who really catches his attention.





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story, I'm so nervous about it! but its fine! I hope you like it, I love Creek more than my own life, its kind of sad now that I think about it, oh well :3 enjoy the story!

_When I was younger, no older than 3 years of age, I was bed-bound in hospital, I was diagnosed with an illness, that caused my body to be weak and fragile. At first my parents were really upset about having to keep me in the hospital, but as time went on, it became normal to them, and to me, I have never been outside of this hospital for a long time, I usually sit and look out the window and the other kids walking by, sometimes I longed for the feeling of being like them, and having friends, and going to school. I take this special medication, it helps my body to get stronger, sometimes I wonder, if I was stronger, maybe I could be like the other kids one day. My parents found it hard around Christmas time in the beginning when I wasn't with them, they would come and spend time with me, while I opened my presents before leaving to visit the rest of the family. My dad's name was Richard Tweak, he had short brown hair, that was a little curly, a strong build and dark green eyes,he and my mum owned a coffee shop in town, my parents and I love coffee, coffee has always helped me, it made me feel relaxed. My dad is very proud of the coffee shop, and one day I hope I can go there and help out too. My mother's name is Marianne Tweak, she was a really beautiful woman,  she had brown hair, that came up to her shoulders, and blue eyes, she also wore a lovely greenish dress that brought out her eyes. She was a really caring mother, and worried about me a lot, I had anxiety, and a lot of things gave me panic attacks, and with all the trouble about the illness, she has lost her shining smile a bit. My name is Tweek Tweak, yes, I know what you're thinking, 'what kind of name is that?', well its my name._  


_  
_

Tweek Tweak was sat in his hospital bed, getting his regular daily check-up, he sighed, bored at his monotonous and repetitive life-style, his Doctor, Jeannette, writing down some stuff on a clip-board, before looking up at the blonde boy who was sat doodling on the corner of some paper, she smiled sighing, ''you know, Tweak, you're results have shown that your body has gotten a lot stronger than the last time you were tested'' she says as she places the clip-board down, he stops doodling, looking up at her, ''that is a good thing, right?, it means I can go home soon?'' he looked at her, feeling hopeful, she stopped for a second, thinking before saying ''well, not at the moment, but, I think you will be getting out soon, Tweak, I know its hard for you, you spent most of your life stuck up in here, and you're fifteen now, I know how badly you want to go out and spend time with other kids your age, but remember, you still need help with your anxiety, plus what if someone pushes you, or you get hurt? it could do serious damage to your body Tweek'' she says, in a serious tone, Tweek listened to her words, thinking about them carefully, before looking up at her again, ''I know, I understand what you are saying, Jeannette, I just... I want to experience a normal life...and have friends'' he looks down sadly, Jeannette puts a hand on his shoulder ''I promise Tweek, you'll be able to go home soon, and maybe even get to go to a normal school too'' she smiles at him, he gives her a timid smile in return, '' you think so?'' he asks, ''I know so, Squirt'' she says before ruffling his hair as he complained about her still treating him like a kid.  


  


* * *

__  
_  
_ Craig Tucker was an all-round serious guy, girls thought he was mysterious, guys thought he was just an asshole, his friends thought he was mature and serious, and his family thought he was stubborn, Craig paid no mind to what everyone else thought about him, he never really cared for other people, only those who he was close with, but everyone else, was never really anything in Craig's eyes. Craig sighed as the alarm went off, startling Stripes who was in his cage, he frowned, turning the alarm off, _Monday_ , Craig's least favourite day of the week, and it was the first day back at school. Craig huffed as he got out of bed, petting Stripes, ''hey bud'' he says in his nasally monotone voice, giving Stripes some food before going to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror and groaned, he looked like a mess, his hair sticking out in many directions, and bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep he got last night. Craig undresses himself, before going into the warm shower, Craig always enjoyed simple moments in the shower, it was like time paused for a while so he could just have time to relax and think to himself. As Craig finished showering and got out, drying himself, he picked out his favourite band T-shirt, and a pair of random jeans, putting his underwear on and throwing the rest of his clothes on, he puts his shoes and socks on, before throwing his tattered up hat on and his old jacket that he's had since he was about 10, he was surprised any of it still fitted him, but never minded either way.

Craig makes his way down the stairs, getting greeted by the rest of the infamous Tuckers, his mother, Laura Tucker had just finished making their breakfast she had blonde hair that went down just past her shoulders and light blue eyes, she also wore a green top, and a green floral skirt, with a pearl necklace as an added touch, he sat down next to his sister, Tricia Tucker, Tricia was10 years old, she had strawberry blonde hair that was tied into two neat pig tails, and had green eyes, she wore a turquoise shirt and red pants. His father, Thomas Tucker was sitting across from him, flipping through the daily paper, his father had red hair, and green eyes, like Tricia, he wore a blue shirt and brown pants, he also had a strong and tall build, Craig took after him with his build, but he got his eye colour and facial structure from his mother. Craig sighed, as he munched on his toast, his mother sitting down at the table, ''Are you meeting up with the boys today?'' Laura asks him, he simply shrugs, ''Dunno, the guys wanted to hang out after school at the Arcades, but 'm not sure if I feel like it'' he says with his mouth full, swallowing his toast, ''well you should go, Clyde misses hanging out with you, you know, besides you haven't talked much over the summer, so I'd be good to catch up'' Craig sighs ''Clyde would miss a taco straight after he'd eat it, mum, but okay, I guess it won't hurt to hang out with them'' he gets up, grabbing his bag, not wanting to miss the bus as he walks to the bus stop, seeing the infamous 4, Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny, he huffs, not wanting to deal with them, they really annoyed him through out elementary school, dragging him on their weird wacky adventures, honestly he didn't really want to get involved in their bullshit, so he, just decides to walk to school instead.  


When Craig got to school, Clyde tackled him, sobbing, and getting snot on his jacket, Craig groaned but patted his head, ''I missed you!!'' Clyde yells, drawing attention that Craig would rather not have to them, but he shakes his head, moving away from Clyde, ''A-Are w-we still m-m-meeting up a-after sc-chool?'' asked Jimmy, Craig nodded, ''Yeah we can take my car, I just it back from the shop'' said Token who was texting someone on his phone, before putting it away, ''So Craig, met any ladies over the summer~?'' Clyde asks with a smirk, Craig rolls his eyes ''not a chance'' Clyde pouts at his response, ''C-Come o-on Cl-lyde, what w-were y-you exp-pecting? I-its C-Craig after a-all'' Jimmy said, and Clyde nods ''I'm just worried for you man! you haven't had a girlfriend since you were like 12! are you sexually active??'' Clyde yells, causing Craig to blush as some people stare, he just turns around glaring at Clyde ''C-Clyde! don't say that stuff so casually!'' Craig huffed, as they walked to class.  


  


* * *

  


Tweek was sitting on his bed, sketching a picture like he'd usually do, he sighs in boredom, closing his eyes, going over to the window, it started to rain, Tweek Tweak always enjoyed the rain, the pitter-patter of the rain drops calmed him, he really longed to be out there, jumping in puddles, and dancing in the rain, Jeannette enters the room, and looks at Tweek who was staring out the window longingly, she watches sadly, before thinking for a moment, smiling, going over to him, ''Tweek..because we think you're getting better, we want to take you out somewhere to experience some socializing and stuff, where would you like to go?'' Tweek thinks before smiling ''C-Can we go to the arcades? I've watched movies where teenage boys hang out there...I was wondering if I could go there, so that maybe I'd make a friend?'' he smiles ''Alright, but if you feel like you are going to collapse you have to come to me immediately okay, Tweek?'' Tweek nods enthusiastically, Jeannette smiles ''alright, this will be a big step for you, Tweak, maybe if you do well with this then we can send you home sooner'' she calls Tweek's Parents who come over, with some clothes for Tweek, since he never had any in the hospital, only pyjama's.  


Tweek Comes out the bathroom wearing the clothes that were a bit big on him, but he didn't seem to mind, he'd never really worn shoes before either, so the feeling was still new to him, he twirled around, happily, ''look at you, I'm so happy for you Tweek, I hope this will help get your confidence up so that you can come back home'' his mother smiles at him, ''yes! and we have decorated it for you, there's lots of stuff you'd like in there! and maybe when you get fully better, you can come help out at the shop too!'' his dad says in a cheery tone, Tweek smiles feeling giddy, he was excited to finally go out and explore the town that he's looked out at and grown up watching all his life. The 3 adults and Tweek sign out for the day, Tweek rushing to the car excitedly, hes never really been in a car before, not really remembering when he was in a car because it was so long ago, Tweek sits in the back seat next to Jeannette, buckling his seat belt as they take him to the arcade.  


Tweek got out the car, looking at the arcade that had games that made loads of noise and flashed, he gasps, looking around the arcade, it was the biggest one in town apparently, his father told him stories of him taking his mother to this arcade on dates when they were teens, he looks around, walking, his family and doctor following him, so it wasn't _exactly_ like a normal high schoolers experience, but Tweek was just happy to be out there, he tried out some games, his parents cheering while he won, he blushed as people looked over at them, but his parents couldn't help it, they rarely got to do these type of things with their son, so when they did they often tried to make the most of it. Tweek was walking over to the dance dance revolution machine, when he saw him, a tall, tanned skin boy, who looked about Tweek's age, he had dark hair, and the prettiest eye's Tweek ever saw, he blushed, as the boy caught him staring, he quickly looked away, rushing over to the food area of the arcades so people could eat too, he sits down next to his family and Jeannette as they look at each other then back at Tweek who had a red face, _what was this feeling? he had never felt something like this before.._  


_  
_

* * *

__

_  
_

__  
Craig Tucker was baffled when he saw the young boy, never before had he seen someone so _beautiful,_ Craig was sure that he was dreaming, he'd had to be, the boy looked a little bit younger than Craig, but that was probably because of how small and fragile he looked, his skin was pale, almost like porcelain, his hair blonde and messy it stuck out in many directions, but it looked fitting for him, he had blueish greenish eyes that were on the greener side, and a face covered in sun-kissed freckles, the boy looked really jittery and nervous, almost like it was his first time being around people, and it was refreshing to Craig, he wanted to get to know the boy, but how was the question. Craig was snapped out of his thoughts by Token who was going to order them some food, _food_ , __Craig thought, he saw the boy run towards the food area, Craig shook his head ''um pizza is fine dude, and uh...soda is fine'' Craig looks away Token and Clyde share a glance at each other before shrugging it off, they go to the food area to sit as Token goes to order for them, there he was again, the boy, sitting with, what Craig assumed to be, his family, and a _doctor?_ Craig shakes his head again, it was probably something personal, and non of his business, he tried to act casual, but he kept catching the boy glancing at him and looking away in embarrassment, _could he be any more obvious?_ Craig thought, but it was cute, hes never seen anyone act that way around him, well he's seen girls get embarrassed over him, but this..this felt more refreshing and genuine to Craig.  


After his time at the arcades, Craig went home, ignoring his family's questions as he goes up to his room, getting Stripes laying on his bed with him as Stripes laid on his chest, Craig smiled to himself, ''I wonder if I'll see him again, I haven't seen him around before, maybe he's new? but I have seen his parents before, they own a coffee shop around here..maybe he was living with a relative? maybe he was in hospital, it would explain the doctor..'' Craig lay and thought about the boy he saw that day, and had no idea that they'd meet sooner than he thought.  


  


* * *

  


It has been a couple of weeks since Tweek saw that boy, and the day that he finally gets to go home. Tweek was more than ready to go home, his things were packed, and his parents just arrived to pick him up, Jeannette turned to him ''now remember, Tweek, if anything happens come straight to the hospital, and don't forget you'll still come for regular check-ups, okay?'' Jeannette hugs him, he smiles sadly, he is going to miss Jeannette, she was like a big sister to him, but he would probably see her when he gets his check ups, so he at least felt a little better, sighing as Tweek let her go, getting into the car, waving bye to Jeannette, they drive home, Tweek looks at his home, it was standard, like all the other houses on the block, he gets out, and his parents lead him up to his room, he looks around, there was a 'welcome home' banner hanging up, Tweek smiled a little, this was his own room, a new environment, he was happy, he sat down on his bed, now the next step was to get him into school, hopefully. How hard could it be for him to fit in?  


_  
_

__  



	2. School Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek finally goes to school! and runs into some trouble! and an unsuspecting person comes to his rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I love Tweek Tweak so much :0

The next day Tweek woke up, sort of freaking out because he forgot that he was finally back home, he was still getting used to being back home again, he hopped out of bed, going down stairs, seeing his dad sitting at the table, drinking his coffee while his mother was putting the breakfast on the table, he smiles a bit, finally happy to be home with them, going over sitting down at the table. They ate quietly, before Tweek looked up at them ''mum, dad...when do you think I'll be able to go to school?'' Tweek asks eating his eggs quietly, his parents thought for a moment before nodding a bit at each other, ''well...we could bring you in to have a look around the school...and then, _maybe_ we'll be able to arrange something with the school, you're not ready to go in the full day yet Tweek, but maybe you could go to one or two classes just to get used to it'' his dad suggested, taking another gulp of his coffee, Tweek smiled ''yes! that's great! I've always wanted to go to school'' he finishes his food, feeling happy about getting the chance to go and see a real school, he'd never been to one, he had a tutor in the hospital that taught him stuff. Tweek gets up, taking his plate to the kitchen, washing it and putting it away, happily skipping to his room to get ready for the day, he goes into his closet, _his closet_ , that's something he's still trying to get used to, he finally has his own closet, with normal clothes, although Tweek did enjoy the feeling of his comfy Pyjama's, he liked to wear normal clothes too, Tweek looked around in the closet, there were a load of new clothes, his parents must have went shopping before he came home, he smiles, picking out a green flannel shirt and some dark jeans, getting changed into them, he couldn't find the matching sock to the one he liked, so he found another one, he usually wore odd socks because he always lost one of his socks in the hospital and just wore a different one. Tweek looked in the mirror, his hair was mess, he tried brushing it before, but it didn't turn out well, it just hurt and the brush kept getting caught in his hair, the stuff was still a little big on Tweek, he was almost certain that his parent's had to go to the girls section because they couldn't find his size in the boys. With a sigh he goes back down the stairs and his parents go to the school with him.

Tweek looks around the school, it was pretty large, he wondered how many classes there were, and how many students went here, they walked down the halls and into the principal's office, the principal was a big guy, he wore sunglasses, and had dirty blond hair, he also had a beard, and wore a blue polo shirt with light brownish pants, there was also a man standing beside him, he wore a green shirt, with a blue tie, and dark blue pants, he had a little bit of hair that Tweek assumed was black, but he couldn't tell as a lot of it had probably fallen off due to hair loss, he also wore glasses. ''hello, Pc Principal, this is my son, Tweek Tweak, I'm sure I informed you on his situation'' Tweek's dad said, Pc Principal stands up, '' yes, I'm aware of Tweek's situation, I don't want him to feel excluded from school because of his illness because that is exclusion, and exclusion is bad'' this man was very energetic and very opinionated, Tweek nodded, not wanting to get onto his bad side, ''alright, Mr Mackey will show you around the school, if you have any questions don't be afraid to come talk to us'' Pc Principal said, before Mr Mackey took Tweek to show him around the school as his parents talked to Pc Principal. Tweek looked around, as Mr Mackey showed him each of the classrooms, then stopped in front of a science class, something had caught Tweek's eye in that class, the boy Tweek saw a few weeks ago, sitting there, in the science class, Tweek couldn't believe it, is this a sign? had the universe brought them together? or maybe it was because it was just a small mountain town, but Tweek was still happy that he could see him again. ''Well Tweek, I'm going to let you sit in this class for today so you can get used to normal classes, M'kay? after that we can discuss your classes and stuff'' Mr Mackey explained, Tweek nodded, trying not to show his excitement as they went into the class, a pair of blue eyes met with Tweek's.

 

* * *

 

 

Craig could not believe his eyes, _it was him!_ the boy he saw that day! he couldn't  believe he was actually here in front of him, Craig stared in awe, ''Class, this is Tweek Tweak, this is his first time at a normal school, he's been hospitalised for his whole life, so try to make him feel welcome, M'kay?'' Mr Mackey said, some kids snickered at Tweek's name, Craig frowned, glaring at some of them quietly. ''alright Tweek, introduce yourself'' Mr Mackey said, Tweek stepped forward nervously, not used to the attention on him, Craig watched Tweek intensely, everything about him was just so different, ''Um...hello, I'm Tweek Tweak, its a pleasure to meet you all, I hope to get to know you all and become friends'' Tweek smiles nervously, as the teacher tells him to take a seat, _next to Craig,_ Tweek visibly gulps, going over sitting down quietly, Tweek didn't have a text book or anything yet, so Craig had to share, meaning he had to move his desk, closer to Tweek, Craig blushed lightly, Tweek must have found it hard to do the shirt button's because some of them were messed up, and the one at the top wasn't done, meaning his neck was exposed to Craig, Craig looks away, not wanting to think about perverted things. Tweek twitched every once in a while, sometimes he'd curl a piece of his hair in his finger and pull it a bit, ''Tsk, what a spaz'' Craig knew that voice all to well, Eric Cartman, Craig frowned, growling a bit, too low to be heard by anyone, ''You should just go back to the hospital before I put you there myself'' he said, kicking at Tweek's chair, Tweek jolted up a bit, feeling afraid, Craig wanted to so desperately kick Cartman's ass right there, but couldn't since they were still in class, so Craig didn't say anything.

for the rest of what Tweek spent in school that day, Cartman and his gang would follow Tweek and harass him, Kyle frowned watching his friends tease the poor boy, ''hey fatass! can you leave the poor kid alone? hes only just started this school and now your ugly mug makes him want to leave!'' Cartman frowned, trying to think of a comeback ''shut up! you filthy jew!!'' Cartman flips him off, and Kyle rolls his eyes, ''forget about him, kid, hes just a jackass,I'm Kyle Broflovski'' Kyle helps Tweek up since Cartman knocked him over ''I'm T-Tweek Tweak'' he blushes since he was embarrassed by his name, ''hey want to sit with me at lunch?'' Kyle offers Tweek a kind smile, which Tweek returns, he nodded, not being able to refuse Kyle's offer since he just helped him. They walk into the cafeteria, Tweek looks around, everyone sat in their own groups, Kyle walks over to a table, sitting down with Tweek, there were two blonde boys at the table, a dark haired girl and a blonde haired girl, Tweek blushed and waved timidly at them all, ''h-hello, I'm Tweek Tweak'' the blonde girl smiles at him, ''awe he's so precious, hello, I'm Bebe Stevens'' he smiled more, ''Hello I'm Wendy, Wendy Testaburger'' a girl, who's name was apparently Wendy waved at him, he timidly waved back, ''u-uh hey ya'll! I'm Leopold Stotch! but y'all can call me Butters!'' the boy said with a smile, the last boy turned to him, ''Hello, I am Philip Pirrip! but you can call me Pip for short!'' Pip had a bit of an accept as did Butters, but Tweek didn't seem to mind, they were nice to him atleast, and he appreciated that.

Tweek got to know the others a bit more, during lunch, he learned that Kyle used to be frienemies with Cartman, and they all started drifting apart, they only really talked at the bus station but Kyle didn't really want to hang around with them because they were rude and mean to his new friends, they were all laughing and getting to know each other when Tweek felt something wet fall on his head, someone was pouring milk onto him, it was Eric, Tweek's eyes teared up as kids started to laugh at him, had they no remorse? he ran out of the cafeteria crying, Kyle shoved Eric hard, ''what the hell was that for fatass! he is not your new victim to torture! you heard what Mr Mackey said! this is new to Tweek!'' Kyle glared at Cartman ''oh its just like you Kahl! always doing the right thing! but we all know that your just a dirty jew!'' Cartman retorts, they both start bickering, but it was quickly cut off by the sound of a loud thud, Craig Tucker, punched Eric, and Eric fell to the floor, sobbing and crying for his mother, Craig didn't have time to hear Mr Mackey call for him, he needed to find Tweek.

__

* * *

 

 

Tweek was hiding in one of the stalls in the bathroom sobbing, trying to get the smell of milk off of him, so far he did not enjoy high-school, he liked some of the people, but everyone else was so mean to him, and he couldn't understand why, Tweek had done nothing wrong. Tweek falls silent as he hears someone enter the bathroom, probably Cartman and his friends there to torture him again, but to his surprise it wasn't, the boy that he saw before, he learned that his name was Craig Tucker, was standing there in all his glory, Tweek looked up at him with red puffy eyes, it broke Craig's heart seeing him like this, he didn't really understand why, ''come on..'' Craig said, holding a hand out, that Tweek slowly accepted. Craig helped Tweek get cleaned up, before grabbing his hand, leaving the school to walk him home, he was sure that Tweek had enough of this school for one day, ''w-wait! w-where are we going? what about school?'' Tweek asks frantically, Craig shrugs, he never really cared much about school anyway, as they walk down the streets together, Craig hums along to a song that he was listening to, Craig didn't even notice that he was still holding Tweek's hand, and Tweek was to shy to say anything, so they both just accepted it.

It started to rain, Tweek closed his eyes, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain, he finally got to feel the rain against his skin, he started to cheer up, as he sees a puddle, running and jumping in it, not minding about getting dirty since his clothes were covered in milk, Craig watch Tweek, as he jumped in puddles like a child, he smiled a bit, Tweek blushed looking away in embarrassment, ''sorry, I just, I-I always dreamed about playing in the rain, I never got to'' Craig hummed, and nodded, understanding, ''I've always wanted to dance in the rain, rain is my favourite type of weather, the pitter-patter of the water helps me calm down'' Tweek admitted, ''Dancing in the rain, huh?'' Craig thought for a moment, before putting on nice song to dance to, putting it at full volume so they could both hear it well, and he held a hand out to Tweek again, ''may I have this dance then?'' Craig asked, Tweek blushed, as he slowly took Craig's hand, they danced slowly in the rain, Craig twirling Tweak and holding him gently, as if he'd break if he were any rougher, Tweek enjoyed the feeling, he has never felt anything like it, he was so lost in his world with Craig, he didn't even care about who saw them, he felt safe with Craig, even though they only just met, there was just something so secure about being with him that Tweek craved.

Craig Tucker, slowly let go of Tweek, as they had reached to Tweek's house already, Tweek blushed as he didn't noticed they danced all the way to his house, Craig moved some of Tweek's hair out his face, pulling off his jacket, putting it on him gently, Craig burned the image of Tweek in his jacket into his mind, ''mh I like the rain too, its really nice to watch'' he said as he ruffled Tweek's hair, ''see ya around, Tweek'' Craig left, Tweek was processing what happened, blushing furiously, ''u-um yeah! y-you too!'' Tweek said before going inside, his mother asked him why he was all wet and where he got the jacket from, but he was too flustered to say anything, he goes upstairs taking a warm shower, then laying in his bed hugging Craig's Jacket.

 

* * *

 

 

Craig went home, he felt happy, the happiest he's been in a long time, he shrugged off all the questions about where his jacket went saying he left it in school, he goes up to his room, laying down, looking up at the ceiling, he didn't understand why he felt this way towards Tweek Tweak, he was just so, _different_ , and Craig wanted to get to know him more-- no, he _needed_ to get to know him more, he's never felt this way about anyone, he doesn't want to let Tweek go so easily, he doesn't want to feel empty again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Two! ;3; I just love them so much! anyway the next chapter will be about Craig trying to get closer to Tweek and stuff :3 I hope you all enjoyed the story so far!


	3. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig wants to get to know more about Tweek and befriend him, and soon they both get to know a lot more about each other.
> 
> Warning!! this chapter contains self-harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm so happy people are actually reading it! ^.^

It has been a week since Tweek first attended school, he only went to some classes, because he wasn't ready to go all day yet, Craig got a 3 day suspension for punching Eric, and his mother lectured him about not getting violent to other kids, when Craig got back, it seemed like he hadn't left, Cartman still being an asshole, and Tweek still hanging out with Kyle and Wendy's gang. When he got back, Craig helped Tweek out a lot by carrying books for him, or walking him to his class, Craig's friends have noticed Craig's recent change in behaviour ever since the blonde has arrived, but they haven't said much about it because they thought he just felt sorry for Tweek. Craig and his friends were sitting in the cafeteria, Craig bored out of his mind as Clyde shoved cheese puff's up his nose, making Jimmy laugh while Token rolls his eyes at their childish behaviour. Craig looked over at Tweek's table, and both boys made eye-contact for a split second, Tweek looked away and blushed, Craig bit his lip, _he was so cute,_ Craig thought. He really wanted to become Tweek's friend.

Clyde looked over noticing Craig looking at Tweek, Clyde smirked and nudged him playfully, ''you like the new kid, huh?'' Clyde teased and Craig blushed, looking down, Clyde stopped looking in surprise, ''wait I'm actually right?'' Clyde looks at Token and Jimmy, ''m-may-ybe'' Jimmy said, ''but its alright, right? Craig can like whoever he wants, boy or girl'' Token reassures Craig, and the others nod, ''I just, wish I knew you liked boys!'' Clyde said loudly, and Craig covers his mouth, some people look over but he shrugs them off, ''say it any louder! the people in China didn't hear you, Clyde'' Craig huffs as Clyde rubs the back of his head, apologizing. ''So anyway, how are you going to 'woo' him?'' Token asks, ''who said I was ever going to 'woo' him?'' Craig rolls his eyes, ''b-but yo-ou obviously-y lik-ke h-him'' Jimmy said, and Clyde nods in agreement, ''b-but, we aren't even friends, at least I don't think we are yet, he's always nervous around me, am I really that intimidating?'' Craig asks them, they all shake their head, ''no! you aren't even that intimidating!'' Clyde says as he pats Craig's back, ''go get 'em tiger!'' Clyde yells as he pushes Craig forward, Craig gulps, walking towards Tweek's table.

 

* * *

 

 

Tweek was laughing at a joke Butters made, when Craig approached him, _Craig,_ Tweek blushed a little, he remembered the day Craig walked him home, and how close they've been getting since then, Tweek wondered if he was Craig's friend yet, he tries to play it cool as Craig stood in front of him, ''um, hey'' Craig scratches the back of his head, trying not to look awkward, ''h-hello..'' Tweek waves shyly, god he felt so nervous, he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Craig like last time. Craig cleared his throat, ''um, me and the guys were going to hang out after school, and I was wondering if you wanted to come? we're going to my house, so you don't have to worry about getting worn out, I know about your condition and stuff'' Craig mentally facepalmed, _know about your condition?! way to make him feel inferior, Tucker!_ Craig thought as he shook his head, can't take it back now, ''o-oh um, how considerate of you, u-um.. I'll have to tell my parent's but I'd love to hang out, I have to go home after this, but here!'' Tweek said, giving Craig his number, blushing, he didn't mind that Craig knew about his condition, he was happy that Craig actually took time to invite him when he didn't have to.

Craig Smiles as he walks back to his table, Clyde punching his arm lightly, ''way to go man!'', Craig looked down at the scrap of paper that had Tweek's number on it, _Tweek's number._ Craig was so happy that Tweek trusted him enough to give it to him, but it was probably normal to do it, right? he had to know how to get to Craig's house. The rest of the day went so slowly for Craig, he just wanted to go home so he could text Tweek and they could hang out with his friends, Craig sighed as his last class was English, Craig wasn't necessarily bad at English, he just wasn't very interested in it. When the bell rung, Craig went straight home, texing the guys to tell them to come over when they were ready, he told his parents that the guys were coming over, and about Tweek too, Craig sat on his bed as the kept typing and deleting what he wrote, he didn't know what to write to Tweek.

 

_Craig:Um Hey! this is Craig!_

 

Craig blushed as he waited, he never knew the typing sign was so daunting, he wondered what Tweek was going to say he was nervous to say the least, he's never felt this way before about anyone. After a few minutes Tweek replied back.

 

_Tweek:Oh! hey Craig! I'll be over soon, my parents said that its okay for me to come over, what's your address?_

 

Craig told Tweek his address, feeling flustered, he goes over petting stripes, ''I wonder if Tweek will like you Stripes'' Craig mumbles.

 

* * *

 

After about 20 minutes, everyone showed up, Tweek looked around, he was extremely nervous, he didn't know much about Craig, but now he was in his house!, he bit his lip trying to calm down, a pretty blonde lady approached him, _she must be Craig's mother,_ Tweek thought, she smiled at him ''hello dear, you must be the Tweek that Craig told us all about! its nice to finally meet you!'' she shakes his hand, she was a nice lady, Tweek smiled a little, less nervous than before ''I-its nice to meet you too, Mrs Tucker'' Tweek said back, ''oh please dear, call me Laura, Mrs Tucker makes me feel old'' Tweek blushed and nodded shyly, ''a-alright, um Laura'' he stutters not used to it yet. A little girl approaches Tweek, Tweek assumed it was his sister, ''h-hello'' Tweek waved at her, she gave him a nod, ''yo, I'm Tricia, I hope my brother treats you well, you look like a good kid'' she gives him a pat on the back before leaving, Tweek was flustered by her confidence, he wish he was more like that. Finally a big man came over, shaking Tweek's hand, Tweek was sure that this man could literally snap him in two, ''Hello, Tweek, I'm Thomas! Its so nice to see Craig have more friends! you know he's been a lot more happy since you've been around'' Tweek blushed, _he made Craig happy?,_ he nodded slowly before Craig came down the stairs and scoffed, rolling his eyes, ''okay can you stop bombarding him? come on Tweek, the rest of the guys are up stairs'' Craig said as he walked Tweek to his room.

Tweek looked around, seeing three boys, a dark skinned boy, a brunet and a brunet with crutches, ''hello'' the dark skinned boy waved, ''I'm Token Black'' he said, _what an ironic name_ , Tweek thought but wouldn't dare to say aloud, Tweek nodded, ''h-hey, I'm Tweek Tweak'' he blushed, ''Tweek Tweak? that's so cool! I'm Clyde Donavan!'' an energetic boy, who was apparently Clyde, said, he enthusiastically hugged Tweek, Clyde seemed to be very touchy to others, but Tweek didn't seem to mind all too much, it was kind of comforting. The last boy looked at Clyde and laughed, ''W-Watch I-it C-Clyde, t-that's C-Craig's b-boo you kn-now!'' the boy laughed and both Tweek and Craig blushed, ''I-I'm J-Jimmy V-Valmer'' Jimmy said, Tweek nodded, they were an interesting group, Tweek was sure that he'd like them quickly, and he did.

The boys had been talking and goofing around for hours, its almost like Tweek has always been around them, they have all befriended each other relatively quickly, and the boys would laugh every time Clyde would Cling to Craig and sob when he lost a game, Tweek smiled at their relationship, he knew they were really close, he wanted to be like that with someone too. It was a while after before the three boys had to leave, leaving Tweek and Craig by themselves. They were watching a random PG movie because he didn't want to expose Tweek to something too much for him to handle. Craig smiled as he watched Tweek laugh at the movie. ''hey I got to go to the bathroom, okay?'' Craig said, Tweek nodded a bit, ''alright'' Tweek said.

 

* * *

 

It has almost been 30 minutes since Craig went to the bathroom, Tweek was worried, _had he fallen? what if he got hurt?!,_ Tweek's mind went on a rampage of worry, he closes his eyes, he didn't want to spy on Craig in the bathroom, but what if Craig was seriously hurt, Tweek slowly makes his way over to the bathroom, the door was open a little, leaving only a crack for Tweek to look into, he gasped quietly, upset and heart broken at what he saw, Craig was hurting himself, big deep gushing cuts along his arms, they looked very deep and painful, and Craig was crying too, Tweek quickly rushed in, quickly grabbing the sharp object, ''C-Craig!'' Tweek said and Craig looked at Tweek with utter shock. ''h-how long?'' Tweek asked, tears filling his eyes, he hadn't know Craig for that long, but he cared about him a lot, Craig didn't answer, so Tweek asked again, ''t-three years..'' Craig said, chocking a bit on his words, ''t-three years?? does anyone know?'' Tweek asked, Craig shook his head, ''I-I never told anyone, I-I just...I felt so alone before I met you, Tweek..I felt so numb, like I was trapped in a world with no colour around me, but when you came around, I saw colour, my life h-had meaning, I-I just...this makes me feel in control Tweek, I want to stop, I do, but I just c-can't'' Craig sobbed as Tweek held him, he's never showed this side to him to anyone before, not even his parents, Tweek hummed softly as he pet Craig's head, rubbing circles into his back gently. ''Its alright Craig, I understand, I have always felt scared, and alone, everytime I had a panic attack I thought I was going to die..but being around you..I feel so safe, and secure, I want you to feel that way too'' Tweek said to Craig.

Tweek took Craig back to his room, and helped clean up his cuts, Craig hissed in pain, it stung, but he knew it had to be done, Tweek finished bandaging up Craig's arms, petting his head gently, ''you did great, I'm so proud of you Craig, I want to help you get better'' Tweek smiles, Craig hums ''t-then I want to help you with your anxiety and panic attacks, okay? so if you ever get one..please tell me'' Craig said as Tweek nodded, it started to rain again, they both looked out the window, and listened to the rain fall, that was the day Craig knew, that he wanted to be more that friends with Tweek Tweak.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was an intense chapter! I wonder what's going to happen next! if you enjoyed it! stick around! I really appreciate the support!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked the story, I'm so bad for not updating the stories I write, but I'll try to keep up with that! Next chapter Tweek will start school! and he'll run into some problems with the other kids, and someone steps in to help him :0 who could it be? you probably know who it is.. but oh well! see you next time ;-; that's if you want to keep reading


End file.
